Ce n'est qu'une fanfiction
by YHanabi
Summary: Ou quand Aomine tombe sur une fanfiction sur Kise.
**Ceci est un petit OS que j'ai écrit une nuit (insomnie, ennui, toussa). Il est plutôt léger et pas très sérieux, c'est juste une idée qui me passait par la tête, mais j'espère que la lecture sera agréable tout de même ^^**

 **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

 **Ce n'est qu'une fanfiction**

Assis sur le canapé du salon, Aomine lança un dernier regard vers la cuisine. Son petit ami y préparait le dîner en chantonnant, sans se soucier de lui. Parfait.

Il alluma son ordinateur et ouvrit la page web. Il hésita quelques secondes devant, jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la cuisine, et tapa « Kise Ryouta » dans la barre de recherche.

Mon Dieu, que c'était stressant. Si jamais le blond remarquait qu'il faisait des recherches Internet sur lui, il allait se faire charrier pendant les vingt prochaines années. D'autant plus qu'il ne cherchait rien de spécial, il voulait juste voir ce que les gens disaient de lui.

Une page Wikipédia, des sites résumant son parcourt... Mouais, rien de très intéressant. Un lien attira néanmoins son attention : « L'homme que Ryouta aimait ».

Aomine retint sa respiration. Non... Leur relation avait été découverte ? Il avait du mal à y croire car Kise avait été très clair sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas dévoiler sa vie sentimentale aux rapaces... Enfin, à la presse. Il voulait rester discret, surtout que son orientation sexuelle était encore jugée par beaucoup comme « contre-nature », même dans le milieu professionnel dans lequel il évoluait. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de mettre sa carrière en danger.

Le bleu n'avait rien trouvé à redire, il n'était pas du genre à s'afficher de toute façon.

Au final, seuls leurs plus proches amis et leurs parents étaient au courant qu'ils entretenaient une relation plus qu'amicale. L'un d'entre eux aurait-il vendu la mèche ? Impossible ! Ils leur faisaient confiance. Mais alors...

Aomine décida qu'il était plus sage de cliquer sur le lien plutôt que faire surchauffer son cerveau inutilement.

La page mit du temps à charger, ce qui eu pour effet de commencer à l'énerver.

Il tomba tout d'abord sur une photo. Un photomontage plus précisément. Et pas très bien fait, à son humble avis.

Dans un grand cœur rouge, le visage de Ryouta et celui d'un autre homme (qui ne lui semblait pas totalement inconnu, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où il avait pût le voir) se faisaient face.

Aomine haussa un sourcil. _Qu'est ce que c'est que c'te merde ?_

En dessous de l'image, il y avait un texte dont les phrases n'étaient pas toutes de la même couleur : les pavés de texte étaient bleu ciel, certaines phrases, qui commençaient par « Ryouta : », étaient jaunes, les autres, qui commençaient par « Makoto : » étaient rose clair. Tout ça sur fond blanc.

 _Bordel._ Il en avait déjà mal aux yeux.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. C'était... surréaliste, vraiment.

Déjà, c'était incroyablement mal écrit. Et pour que lui, l'élève qui séchait les trois quarts des cours, en vienne à dire ça, cela voulait dire que c'était encore pire que ce que lui pourrait écrire.

Il en fit abstraction et continua sa lecture.

Une fois le texte lu intégralement, il posa son ordinateur sur le canapé, et partit se servir un grand verre d'eau.

Kise le regarda faire, légèrement surpris par son comportement.

\- Dis, t'as bien un collègue qui s'appelle Makoto non ?

Aomine aurait préféré que sa voix se fasse plus désintéressée sur ce coup là. Kise s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui :

\- Euuuuh.. Oui. D'ailleurs je fais un shooting avec lui la semaine prochaine ! J'ai hâte, ça va faire six mois que je l'ai pas vu ! C'est parce qu'il commence à faire carrière en Amérique, du coup

\- Ouais ouais. Et y'a un truc entre vous ?

Kise le regarda, surpris, pendant plusieurs secondes, avant qu'un sourire malicieux prenne place sur son visage.

\- Serais-tu jaloux, Daikicchi ? ~

\- Quoi ?! Non mais ça va pas ?! J'ai pas qu'ça à foutre d'être jaloux du premier mec à peu près bien foutu avec qui tu t'entends bien ! J'aurais pas fini sinon...

\- D'accord, d'accord, je plaisantais... Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Aomine hésita. Devait-il lui en parler ? Ce serait avouer indirectement qu'il faisait des recherches à son sujet... Tant pis.

\- Bah en fait.. J'traînait sur le Net, tu vois. Puis j'suis tombé sur un truc, c'est un blog j'crois. Et genre t'es en couple avec, dessus. Donc je me demandais si.. enfin... tu vois...

\- Ah, vraiment ? Montre !

Aomine soupira. Il se leva et ramena son ordinateur pour le poser sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Lis ça.

Ryouta hocha la tête et obéit. Un petit sourire apparu sur son visage, et il s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que les mots défilaient sous ses yeux. Puis, il éclata de rire :

\- Hahaha, Daiki, t'es pas sérieux ? Tu doutes de ma fidélité à cause d'une fanfiction écrite par une gamine qui doit avoir treize ans à tout casser ?

Le sourire de Kise s'allongea quand Aomine se renfrogna :

\- C'est pas que je doute de toi, tu crois quoi ? J'posais juste la question. C'est juste que c'est quand même bizarre qu'on te case avec quelqu'un comme ça...

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je veux dire, depuis que je commence à être connu il y a de plus en plus de personnes qui écrivent des fanfictions sur moi. Et la plupart parlent de romance... J'avoue que généralement les gens me voient plus facilement avec ma manager.

\- 'Tain, j'savais pas.

\- En fait, je l'ai appris que récemment moi aussi. C'est Makoto, justement, qui m'a envoyé le lien d'un récit sur nous deux par mail.

\- Mais ça craint. Genre les gens ils t'inventent une vie, tranquille.

\- Bof, on s'y fait. Et puis je n'y prête pas trop attention non plus. Des fois avec des collègues mannequins, après un shooting, on en lit pour rigoler, mais sans plus.

\- Non mais... Je sais pas, mais le coup du _« Ngh, Mako-chan, défonces moi le cul »_ tu trouves pas que c'est vachement abusé quand même ? Tu te rend compte que y'a des gens qui t'imaginent dire ça.

\- C'est vrai, s'ils savaient que c'est plutôt toi, la plupart du temps, qui dis ce genre de chose...

\- Ryouta !

Le susnommé laissa un grand sourire illuminer son visage.

\- Je te l'ai dit, la personne qui a écrit ça doit être jeune, à cet âge là, tout le monde ne manie pas les mots à la perfection. Regarde, toi t'en a dix-sept et ta dernière rédaction est vraiment... spéciale.

\- Non mais j'te permets pas ! Puis même sans ça, t'as vu sa « note d'auteur » à la fin ? Genre d'après elle tu ne vas bien en couple qu'avec lui ! Pff...

\- C'est pas un drame... J'ai lu bien pire à mon sujet.

\- Sérieux ?

Le blond hocha vivement la tête, une grimace de dégoût à l'appui. Aomine se retint donc de poser d'autres questions.

Un _bip_ retentit et Kise sortit son plat du four pendant qu'Aomine finissait de mettre le couvert.

* * *

Kise se blottit contre le corps encore chaud de leur précédent ébat de son petit ami, se laissant doucement emporter par le sommeil. Néanmoins, une voix brisa le doux silence qui s'était installé :

\- Mais, tu me jure que y'a vraiment rien entre vous deux hein ?

Kise rouvrit les yeux d'un coup, puis fronça les sourcils. Son amoureux n'allait quand même pas lui faire une crise de jalousie à cause d'une _fanfiction_ , si ?

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions en commentaire ^^**


End file.
